


Mine

by SonsOfBelial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Albus is Albus, As is canonically appropriate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gellert is a Bad Guy, Gellert is a douchecanoe, M/M, Newt is 16, Newt is a sweetheart, Non-Consensual, This is trash, Triggers, Which is legal in Britain fyi, but obvs his is still young, ngl, no one is injured, please read the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBelial/pseuds/SonsOfBelial
Summary: A 16 year old Newt Scamander accidentally confesses his love for his professor, Albus Dumbledore, and things seem to be going surprisingly well until an old friend shows up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Utter Trash

“Newt, are you coming?”

He turned his head, looking back to Leda, and giving her a crooked half-smile. “I’ll be there in a minute, I need to ask Professor Dumbledore something.”

She nodded, smiling prettily at him, before sweeping from the room. The classroom fell quiet as the last cluster of students left, the door closing behind them, and he sat there for a moment, before standing up, and heading for the office Professor Dumbledore had already retreated into. He knocked, feeling awkward, and then relieved as the door swung open. He stepped inside. 

Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk. Early thirties, rich locks of auburn, and piercing blue eyes. He had on his reading glasses, and he looked over the top of them as Newt entered, though he didn’t still in his writing. He could not keep the flush from his cheeks, or the way he averted his gaze from Albus’ intense own. 

“Mr Scamander,” said Albus calmly, “Shouldn’t you be at dinner with everyone else?”

Newt didn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t very good with interaction in general, which was an odd combination paired with the fact he couldn’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve, and didn’t exactly know how to begin-

“Newton?” 

“I love you.” 

Albus’ quill halted on the parchment, and his eyes became very still. Newt forgot how to breathe. How could he say that?!

“I-“ he stuttered, mortified, “I-I’m sorry, I’ll just-“

He turned to leave, but the door slammed shut in front of him. He didn’t move an inch, his hand holding onto the door knob with shaking fingers. “P-Please let me out.”

“You need to calm down before I let you go,” said Albus calmly.

“I don’t think that-“

“Newt.” Albus’ voice was measured, but firm. “Look at me.” Newt did no such thing. “I am not angry with you, please come and sit down.” No chance. 

“Newt.” He felt Albus grab his arm, and he turned, attempting to pull away, but his back merely hits the door. He wished to drown. Albus’ eyes were full of concern, and sorrow, it seemed. Stupid, stupid idea.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out.

“Do not apologise,” said Albus gravely, “This is my fault.”

“H-How?” asked Newt, confused, “I’m the one who came in here being stupid.”

“I treated your favourably,” he continued, shaking his head, “I was too fond of you. I am the one who should be sorry, Newt.”

Too fond… “It’s fine,” said Newt, though his eyes pricked with tears, “It’s fine…”

Albus purses his lips. “It is not fine. We will fix this. I care about you too much to let you agonise this way.”

There it was. Newt lost any remaining logic, leaned forward and kissed him. It was chaste, and quick, and painfully innocent. He blinked, surprised at himself, and Albus’ expression became unreadable, though his eyes widened slightly.

“No…” he said quietly.

“Please?”

Apparently that was all it took, because at once, Albus had crashed their lips together again, and Newt let out a little whine of delight as he was pressed back into the door. Hands gripped his waist and held him firm, and Newt let his hands wander up into Albus’ soft hair, tangling in it and pulling him closer. It did not take him long for the arousal to take over, and upon noticing this, Albus drew back suddenly.

“Newt-“

“Please!” insisted Newt, his eyes leaving no room for argument, and apparently Albus didn’t have it in him to say no, because he pressed himself back into him, lips moving to his neck as he rolled his hips into him. Newt moaned softly, head slamming back against the door. 

Was this literally happening?

Albus’ hands moved around his back, lifting him, and Newt, ever the skinny bint, wrapped his legs around his waist as he was carried over to the desk, and set on top of it. Albus drew back and looked at him for a moment, eyes a mix of lust, and genuine affection.

“You are beautiful,” he said softly.

Newt’s heart exploded. “I love you.”

“I know,” said Albus, as he moved to kiss him again. When Newt bravely attempted to undress him, he allowed him to, cotton shirt sliding off his smooth shoulders. It was not long until they were both naked, the items on the desk long since brushed off onto the floor. When Albus’ hand moved to grab his cock, Newt moaned instantly, his nails tugging instinctively at locks of auburn. Attentive, warm, yet frightfully intense. This was clearly the Gryffindor coming out in him. 

When he drew back again, there was now a playful glint in those azure eyes, and Newt’s breath hitched. “Hm?” inquired Albus. Hm? What on earth did that m-

“Make love to me,” said Newt in a small, soft voice. Albus’ lips curved in apparent amusement, and Newt gasped lightly at the sudden lubrication charm. As Albus sheathed himself inside of him, Newt’s back arched off the desk, crying out briefly, but it was quickly silenced by Albus’ lips. He waited for a moment so that Newt could adjust, before pulling out and thrusting in again. Gently at first, and then picking up a rhythm. 

Everywhere he touched burned. And a stream of broken I love you’s fell from his lips as his legs wrapped tightly around Albus’ waist again, giving him better access. 

“Well, well, well… What do we have here?”

Albus froze inside of him, his back still to the door, and Newt hid his face in Albus’ chest, peeking out at the side to see who it was. He didn’t recognise the man. White hair, pale skin, stormy grey eyes. An arrogant smile on his face. He was dressed in robes of black and white, and was leaning against the doorframe almost casually. 

Albus turned quickly, before grabbing his wand. He barely had time to raise it before the man had disarmed him. He’d been caught unawares. 

“Grindelwald.”

“We’re using last names now?” chuckled Grindelwald, “Apparently we’re fucking students too…”

Albus ignored him, his gaze burning with anger, and he made sure Newt was well hidden in the crook of his arm. “How did you get into the castle?”

Grindelwald laughed again. “Does it matter?” he asked, “I think it matters more as to /why/ I came. Though it would seem you’ve replaced me with a boy. Go on… introduce us, Al, let me see my great successor.”

Newt was terrified. There was a thick tension, and strange power in the room right now, and he feared how much trouble he’d just gotten Albus into… Was this his boyfriend? 

Albus did not move an inch, and Grindelwald exhaled slowly, as though he were dealing with a petulant child, before waving his hand. Albus was flung sideways, leaving Newt sat on the desk with wide eyes. Without thinking, he grabbed his wand and engaged the man, whose eyes widened with amusement. It did not take long for Grindelwald to overpower Newt, throwing his wand across the room, and surging forward, his hand wrapping around his neck. 

His eyes widened. Was this man going to kill him?

“Pretty,” remarked Grindelwald lightly, “Lovely eyes, though I prefer yours, Albus.”

“Do not touch him,” growled Albus, “Get away from him now. This has nothing to do with him.”

“Nothing to do with him?” Grindelwald’s smile faltered slightly, and with a flick of his wand, Albus was bound fast. “Well it certainly does now.”

“Gellert.”

Grindelwald ignored him, turning back to flash Newt a dangerously charming smile. “So,” he began lightly, “You’re a student? What house are you in?”

“Hufflepuff.” He averted his gaze. He’d never been good at eye contact, but he doubted even the strongest willed of men could hold that gaze for very long at all.

“Mmm, a little Badger,” he remarked, “So, tell me, little Hufflepuff, what you were doing with my Albus.”

“I do not belong to you,” snarled Albus.

“Nonsense,” said Grindelwald, waving at him dismissively, as he bends down to try and get in Newt’s line of vision, “Albus, is this child broken?”

Newt felt a slow whirl of anger in his stomach, and he suddenly looked at him. “I love him,” he said, his voice stronger than he felt, “People tend to do this kind of thing when they are in love.”

Grindelwald’s eyes flashed with unfathomable fury, but he turns his gaze to Albus. “You love this boy?”

Albus did not answer, and Grindelwald let out a cold laugh, turning back to face Newt. “I can see the appeal,” he said quietly, “Beautiful little thing… hopeless romantic, I bet… So… pure…”

“You don’t frighten me,” said Newt. A lie.

Grindelwald tilted his head to one side. “Come for my prince… settle on the concubine.”

“What?” demanded Newt, confused.

Suddenly, he was slammed back into the desk, and slammed into almost as fast. He cried out at the flash of pain, vaguely registering Albus’ shouts, before being pulled up, so that his chest slammed into Grindelwald’s clothed one, and thrust into again. Newt would have fought, but with each and every thrust, without fail, Grindelwald hit the sweet spot, and each and every time, without fail, he saw stars. He moaned loudly, head rolling back, unable even to think. He felt the heat build, and as he came, he all but screamed, before going limp in the man’s arms. 

“Oh yes,” said Grindelwald, his voice controlled, “I can see the appeal indeed.”

“GELLERT!”

Grindelwald chuckled, waving his wand to release Albus of his restraints. The man ran over, hands snaking around Newt’s waist and pulling the dazed and confused teenager from the man with a hateful glare. “Sometimes I don’t even recognise you,” spat Albus.

Grindelwald’s lips quirked, and he pulled Newt back, setting him on the desk again, before turning and grabbing Albus, pulling him closer so that their faces were inches apart. “What?” he said softly, “You don’t want to share? … I don’t want to share you either. You’re mine… However will we compromise…”

Albus looked at him, and Newt, in his daze, recognised hurt, betrayal, love, resignation. Who on earth was this man…?

“He is special,” said Albus quietly, “And he is good.”

Grindelwald leans in, pressing his lips to Albus’, who almost instantaneously melts. Newt blinked in confusion, but just as quickly, the white-haired man walked over to the door, fastening his trousers as he went. “Come to me tonight.”

“I won’t,” muttered Albus.

“Yes you will,” said Grindelwald, his tone utterly confident. He turned, eyeing Newt again contemplatively. “Bring the angel.”

The second he was gone, Newt found himself wrapped up in Albus’ arms. “Don’t worry,” he promised, “I won’t let him hur-“

“You love him,” said Newt, his voice sleepy. Albus froze, and though Newt couldn’t see his face, the silence spoke volumes. “Then… Let’s go.”

“What?”

Newt looked up at him. “You love him,” he said simply, “And I love you. So… Let’s go.”

Albus smiled softly, his expression fond. “You are beautiful.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion: Utter Trash
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> I am my own favourite meme. Ciao, bints. xo


End file.
